Depressing Love
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Jaden is feeling depressed one day and since Syrus was spending the day with Zane he decided to go talk to Bastion! This story is dedicated to ShadowGate31! Full summary inside!


Hey people, this is my **11th** story! I hope you all like it and enjoy!

Title: Depressing Love

Summary: Jaden feels depressed one day and since Syrus was spending the day with Zane he decided to talk to Bastion! This story is dedicated to Shadowgate31! Bastion x Jaden with hintings of Zane x Syrus, but they're not the main couple like in my other stories! Anyway... enjoy!

Rating: T

GX - GX

Jaden was sitting on the steps of the Slifer dorm feeling depressed about something when Syrus came up behind him.

"Oh hey Syrus! What are you doing today that makes you bring a bag with you? Did you get a weekend detention again?"

"No. As a matter of fact my detention sheet has been clear for a full month." Syrus said sounding proud of himself.

"Okay, so where are you going?"

"I'm spending the day with Zane." Syrus said and began to walk off.

"Oh, okay. I'll guess I'll see you tonight then." Jaden said and Syrus stopped and turned around.

"I won't be here tonight."

"Why not?" Jaden asked and Syrus blushed. "Oh, I get it. Okay then I guess I'll see you tommarow... maybe."

"You can count on it Jay." Syrus said excitedly and ran off to go find Zane. _'Great! Now who am I going to talk to?'_ Jaden thought sadly. _'I can't talk to Chazz... he'll just tell me to get lost, Atticus is hanging out with Jewel today... just like any other day.'_ (a.n. Jewel is an oc of mine!) _'Alexis said she was busy doing some homework that Dr. Crowler gave her that's due on Monday.' _(a.n. Yes the day that this story is based on is Saturday! Sorry, I've got to stop doing that.) _'The only person left who I can really talk to is Bastion. Wait a second... Bastion! That's it!'_ Jaden thought then jumped up and headed to the Ra yellow dorm.

-- At the Ra yellow dorm --

Bastion was at his desk on his laptop when someone started to franticly knock on the door. Bastion then got up from his seat and opened the door to see Jaden on the other side of it.

"Jaden? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just going for a walk past here and decided to see you, but if you want me to leave I'll..." Jaden said, but was cut off.

"No Jaden it's okay. You can stay I was just doing some pointless research on the computar." Bastion said and went back in his room with Jaden behind him. Then Jaden closed the door and sat down on Bastion's bed.

"Are you sure you're cool with me staying here?"

"Yeah positive. Just let me finish this and I'll be right with you. It's only going to take a second." Bastion said then after a couple minutes Bastion closed his laptop and plugged it into the wall to charge it. "So... what's going on with you?"

"I've been feeling depressed lately."

"Really? About what?"

"A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Like... I never see any of my friends anymore they're all too busy."

"What am I to you... a sheep?"

"I didn't mean **you** Bastion, but everyone else is too busy."

"What about Syrus?"

"Spending all his time with Zane now."

"Atticus?"

"Always with Jewel."

"Alexis?"

"Always too busy doing homework."

"Chazz?"

"Get real."

"Wow, I guess I am the only friend left, but the one thing I don't get is why Syrus is always with Zane now."

"The only thing I'm understanding is that they're starting to like eachother."

"Obviously."

"Yeah and tonight Syrus is spending the night in Zane's dorm room."

"Say what?"

"Syrus is spending tonight in Zane's dorm room."

"Did it ever cross your mind that they might just have..." Bastion started, but trailed off.

"What?"

"Might have sex tonight."

"I don't think that will happen."

"Why not? It's possible."

"Yeah I know it's possible, but I know Syrus... he's not like that."

"Hey, whatever you say Jaden." Bastion said then there was an arkward silence between them.

-- With Zane and Syrus --

"Zane, there you are!" Syrus said excitedly then ran up to and hugged him.

"Where have you been Syrus? I've been waiting for you." Zane said then they stopped hugging and Zane saw Atticus running up to him. "What are you doing here Atticus?"

"Dr. Crowler told me that he wants to see you **now**! He said it's something really urgent."

"Atticus, you're going to have to tell him to wait until atleast tommarow." Zane said. "I'm spending the day with Syrus."

"He said you would say that. He also said that if that was the case then you would have to tell Syrus good-bye for a long while." Atticus said then Zane turned to Syrus.

"Sy, I've got to..."

"Go. I know well... I'll wait right here until you're done." Syrus said and sat on the ground.

"I'll be back soon Syrus, I promise." Zane said and kissed him softly then went to Crowler's office with Atticus.

-- With Jaden and Bastion --

"Hey Jaden... do you want to go for a walk or something?" Bastion asked.

"Sure... to where?"

"I don't know... anywhere." Bastion said and Jaden smiled.

"Sure." Jaden answered and they left. After about fifteen minutes they saw Syrus sitting all alone. "Sy, what are you doing out here all by yourself? I though you were supossed to be with Zane right now."

"Yeah well... Zane had to go talk to Dr. Crowler for a few minutes."

"Oh." Jaden said then looked at Bastion.

"Yeah so... I've got to go."

"Go?" Syrus asked. "Where are you going?"

"To my dorm room."

"But Bastion... we just got here."

"I never said you had to come with me." Bastion said and Jaden gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"But I want to stay with you." Jaden said then Zane came back.

"It's okay Jaden. Zane's back now so... you can go." Syrus said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go with Bastion... I'm fine." Syrus said then Jaden smiled and ran to Bastion and they both went back to his dorm room.

"So... what do you want to do now Syrus?" Zane asked.

"Uh... I don't know, whatever you want to do."

"Well... how about we go to **my** dorm room and get ahead start on tonight?"

"Why Zane... are you asking me to..."

"Yep... you know, if you want to."

"I would be delighted, senor." (a.n. Sorry... I don't have accent marks on my keyboard!) Syrus said making them both laugh. Then Syrus picked up his pack, took Zane's hand, and they walked off togather.

-- With Jaden and Bastion --

Bastion and Jaden came into Bastion's room and closed the door behind them. Once they were there they stayed in awkward silence for a minute, but then Bastion said something.

"Jaden."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say you wanted to stay with me?"

"Because I did... and still do."

"Still do what?"

"Want to stay with you."

"Oh okay, but why?"

"Because I like being with you and spending time with you."

"Okay." Bastion said and started to get flushed. "I... kind of like spending time with you too, Jaden."

"Really?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Do you just like spending time with me because I'm a friend of yours, or do you do it because you just like having me around for company?"

"I would say it's because I like spending time with you for company. I really like you alot."

"Really?" Jaden asked and that's when Bastion relized what he had said.

"I mean I really like spending time with you a lot. I like you too, but I meant to say that I like spending time with you." Bastion said quickly.

"Oh." Jaden said sounding a little upset. "I was hoping you really meant it because the thing is I... oh never mind."

"No, tell me." Bastion said.

"Nothing."

"Come on."

"Well... the thing is I... really like you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah I mean... who wouldn't. I mean you're... smart, talented, a great duelist, and... handsome."

"Handsome?" Bastion asked as he raised an eyebrow at Jaden.

"Yeah... very handsome. I could think of a bunch of girls... and even guys who would love to date someone like you." Jaden said as he started to get flushed too and sat on Bastion's bed. Jaden looked up when he felt Bastion sit on the bed too then he looked up and Bastion was smiling at him.

"Well... maybe I don't want them because I've already found the one person I love."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"You mean it?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Yeah I do... really." Bastion said then leaned over and kissed him lightly. They broke away a couple minutes later and Jaden was smiling which made Bastion chuckle a little bit. "Was that bad?"

"No, that was nothing. I don't mean that I didn't feel anything because I did, but..."

"It's okay Jaden, I know what you meant."

"Sweet."

"Now... I'm going to kiss you again and when I do I'm going to put my tounge in your mouth, okay?" Bastion asked.

"Okay." Jaden agreed.

"Good now... when I do that I want you to gently message your tounge with mine."

"Okay." Jaden said again then felt Bastion's lips press to his again. After about a minute he felt Bastion's tounge brush against his lips and he parted to let him in then did excally what Bastion had told him to. Both of their mouths were open while their tounges were rubbing up against eachother and saliva was dripping from their mouths. Bastion finally broke away from Jaden a couple minutes later and Jaden was still in daze. "That was cool."

"Yeah it was. So... do you want more?"

"Hm-mmm." Jaden said then they kissed again without stopping.

-- An hour later --

Bastion and Jaden were both laying down on the bed under the covers with the sheets tangled around their sweaty bodies. Their legs were tangled togather and they were both panting and moaning eachothers names as they continued to lay there togather breathless from thier workout. Bastion gently leaned down and brushed his lips against Jaden's again and Jaden smiled at him after they broke away.

"Bastion... I love you." Jaden whispered.

"I love you too." Bastion said then they both fell asleep with a smile on their face... each for their own reason.

GX - GX

Hey everyone I really hope you enjoyed it and as I said before this story is dedicated to my friend and one of my favorite fanfiction authors... ShadowGate31! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story that I've writen and please review if you get the chance.

P.S. Do I even have to mention to anyone what Zane and Syrus were doing at the end? Probably not right, but if I do... tell me and I will reply back and tell you! Thank you and... I'm signing off for now! Chow peeps!


End file.
